Expanding With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha and Whampire want Vampiro (Whampire and Vamps' father) to meet Megan. How will it go?


**Hey, y'all! Hotel Transylvania 2 is finally on DVD! Hooray! I got my copy of it the other day and watched it and it was just as funny as it was on the big screen. I highly recommend watching it! :)**

 **Okay, this story came to me one day and my muse bit me hard with it. :) Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, Grace, Vampiro, the Grant Mansion, and the Open Arms shelter.**

* * *

 **Expanding With Love**

Megan was enjoying the day as Grace had let the children out of the schoolroom that was inside the Mansion a bit early on account that they had done enough school work to last a week and had announced they'd have the next week off, which the children were happy about. The new homeschooling curriculum that they used was amazing and they loved it, often begging Grace to do just a little bit more in each subject, which the teacher would chuckle at and let them do.

Now, Megan went searching for her mother, Sasha, in hopes for a story. She found her in the living room rocking in the big, comfy and plush rocking chair reading a book and almost finished with it. After a moment, she smiled as she closed the book and set it aside before seeing Megan standing there. "Hey, sweetheart," she said to her daughter, who climbed into her lap. "Did Auntie Grace let you out of school early?"

Megan nodded. "She gave us next week off," said the seven year old as she hugged her mother. "Mommy, how did you know Daddy was the one for you?"

Sasha smiled at that. "Well, when I met your daddy, I was trying to get over a broken heart," she said and continued telling the little girl how she met Whampire and how he healed her broken heart and she fell in love with him. Megan listed raptly and giggled at some parts of the story.

Sasha then laughed a little. "You know, your father is very mischievous when he tickles me," she said.

"Oh, am I?" came a familiar voice that made her and Megan jump as Whampire and Vamps, who had been listening to the story without Sasha or Megan knowing, now jumped down from the ceiling. The older Vladat lifted Megan up in his arms and began tickling her while Whampire was tickling his fiancée.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAMPIRE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed out.

Megan squealed as Vamps held her upside down and began tickling her stomach and belly button with one hand. "Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo!" he chuckled. "You're so ticklish! Tickle, tickle!"

The little girl's laughter mixed with her mother's laughter for a bit longer until the two Vladats stopped, letting them recover. Megan snuggled into her uncle's hug as he carried her to the rec room where some of the others were playing either pool or darts.

* * *

Sasha let out a sigh and looked at Whampire. "Honey, I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Yes, my angel?" he asked.

She took his hand. "Do you think your father, Vampiro, could come meet Megan?" she said. "He's the only grandparent she has as my parents died years ago."

Whampire smiled. "He is her grandfather as she's our daughter," he said and then nodded. "I'll call him and ask him if he can come visit and see her. He could no doubt use a small vacation."

She nodded and then had a thought. "But if he comes to Earth, who will rule in his place until he comes back?" she asked.

He smiled. "I was just thinking about that," he said. "Usually, the Plumbers will send a few ships to help keep order while rulers go for visits to family and friends all over the galaxy."

Sasha nodded. "I hope he likes her," she said.

Whampire wrapped an arm lovingly around her. "Father has a huge soft spot for children," he said. "He'll love her."

Smiling at her love, she leaned into his embrace while he called his father on Anur Vladis.

* * *

King Vampiro had just finished some tasks for the day and was in his study when the Plumber badge his son had given him rang and he picked it up. "Whampire?" he asked.

"Hello, Father," said the younger Vladat. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Vampiro answered. "And you and Sasha?"

"We're well, Father. In fact, we were wondering if you'd come visit us for a bit," said Whampire.

Vampiro smiled. "I'd love that," he said. "It would be wonderful to see you two again."

"Vamps is also here with us, Father."

Vampiro was stunned to hear that and smiled hugely. "Wonderful!" he said.

"And Sasha and I have some other news," said Whampire.

"Good news?" asked Vampiro.

"Yes. You have a granddaughter."

Vampiro was a bit startled by that. "You got married already?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh, no, Father. Not yet. Rachel's still in the works of planning the wedding," Whampire reassured him. "Sasha and I adopted a little girl named Megan, who had been abandoned at the Open Arms shelter that Sasha and Rachel's uncles run."

Vampiro was shocked to hear that a small child had been abandoned and he immediately felt a place in his heart fill up with love for his adoptive granddaughter. "I'd love to come meet her," he said. "Let me call the Plumbers about having some of their force around to keep the planet safe while I visit and then I'll be down there in a bit."

"See you soon, Father," said Whampire and signed off, hugging his fiancée. "I'm so glad he's coming."

"Me too," she said. "He's a big old softy like you and your brother."

Whampire smirked at her and began tickling her again.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Magister Tennyson to agree to send some of his force to Anur Vladis and offered to transport the King safely to Plumber HQ before transporting him to Earth. The elder Vladat graciously accepted the offer and was soon in the living room of the Grant Mansion, surprising his son and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Father!" Whampire cried out happily and hugged his father, who returned the hug.

"Hello, my son," Vampiro said before turning to Sasha. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, Your Highness," she said with a respectful curtsey.

He shook his head gently. "Sasha, you're my daughter-in-law and I wouldn't mind if you called me by my name, my dear," he said gently.

She smiled. "Of course, Vampiro," she said before he gently pulled her into a fatherly hug that she accepted happily.

Vamps then came downstairs. "Hey, did I hear the transport beams?" he asked before he stopped in shock and his eyes widened. "Father?"

Vampiro's eyes began to tear up. "Vamps, my boy," he said with a smile.

Vamps didn't waste a moment flying into his father's embrace, happy to see him again and Vampiro was happy as well to see his eldest son again.

Snare-Oh then came in, holding Megan in his arms. "Welcome, Your Highness," said the mummy alien with a polite half-bow.

Vampiro accepted the welcome with a nod of his head and a smile as he watched Snare-Oh set down a small child at his feet. Sasha smiled.

"Vampiro, this is Megan, our daughter," she said.

The brown-haired child looked up at the new Vladat unsurely, looking over at her father and uncle, who gave her encouraging nods. The seven-year-old then walked over to Vampiro, but still looked uncertain.

Whampire nodded to Sasha and the other two aliens, who nodded and quietly left the living room. He followed them and glanced back for a moment, hoping things would work out.

* * *

Megan looked up at Vampiro, who smiled and kneeled down to her height. "Don't be afraid of me, little one," he said gently.

She stepped a bit closer to him and slowly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling, Vampiro warmly returned the hug and then stood up with her in his arms. Megan, no longer feeling unsure, rested her head on his shoulder in a sign of trust and he rubbed her back gently. "My little granddaughter," he said affectionately.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm your grandfather, Megan," he said. "Your father and uncle are my sons."

She looked surprised. "I've never had a grandfather before," she said.

"Then you're in for a treat," he chuckled. "Because I'm going to spoil you to pieces and there's nothing your parents can do about it."

Megan let out a giggle at that and Whampire came in. "I'll have something to say about you spoiling my daughter," he said with a smile so they knew he was kidding.

Vampiro saw Vamps behind Whampire and nodded to his older son, who nodded back and tackled Whampire, tickling him. "I know you spoil Megan all the time, bro," he said with a grin.

Megan giggled at her father and uncle being silly. Hearing her giggle, Vampiro playfully tickled her stomach, making her laugh happily.

Rachel came into the living room with Sasha behind her and the two sisters chuckled a little at the scene. Vampiro noticed them and stopped tickling Megan, who hugged him again with a smile. He hugged her back as he looked over at Rachel.

"Rachel, would you mind having a guest for a bit?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled, seeing he wanted to stay awhile. "I don't mind at all," she said. "You're welcome to come visit and stay anytime, Vampiro."

Megan smiled hugely when she heard that and hugged Vampiro again. "I love you, Grandpa," she said.

Smiling, the elder Vladat kissed her forehead affectionately. "I love you too, little one," he said.

Hearing that exchange, Sasha smiled in happiness and looked at her sister Rachel, who was also smiling at the heart-warming scene.

The family had officially expanded once again with love.

* * *

" **Vampiro" is Spanish for "Vampire".**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
